


Cock (iness)

by orphan_account



Series: Embarrassing Old Works [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF!Stiles, M/M, Sexual Content, Stiles is probably 19 in this fic, cum-eating, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles and Derek live in the same town, both alphas of two different packs, fighting for dominance over the land they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock (iness)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a smut fic with Alpha!Stiles. In this fic he might come off a little OOC, but that’s just because he’s grown, he’s become strong, independent, and bad as fuck. This was inspired by this (http://daunt.tumblr.com/post/34108546083/colored-my-alpha-stiles-sketch-added-bite-marks) picture by Daunt. I’ve read through this a few times, but if there are still errors or something sounds weird please let me know!

His eyes pulsated deep crimson red as he yelled at his opponent. “Why can’t you just submit to me?! You know since Erica and Boyd bailed out on your sourwolf ass that my pack is more suited to take the lead than your’s!”

“No,” the dark haired, unfortunately attractive, scruffy male said through gritted teeth. It as obvious that he was trying to remain calm, but, obviously, it wasn’t working. Of course, at their mandatory weekly meetings Derek always started out strong and calm minded, but every time, by the end of the private meetings between the two leaders, he was aways beginning to unravel.

Usually Stiles stopped at one point or another, knowing that if a fight broke out between the two, a full fledged turf war would begin between the two packs. Although, this time around, he also knew that Derek was short a couple betas and Stiles knew he could win, easily. He was confident enough in that.

“Yes,” Stiles said loudly. He inched toward the other alpha. His claws protruded from his fingertips and into his clenched palms, causing him to bleed. Immediately the sharp smell of blood entered his nose, and it only furthered his excitement. Now, his eyes were a solid scarlet. “You will submit,” Stiles spoke with a clenched jaw. He spoke quietly this time, knowing the burlier alpha will hear him.

Derek gave the younger one a look, one Stiles was used to seeing from the alpha, despite the fact of pure, unbridled hatred for each other. This look soon transformed into a cocky smirk, and he let a huff of breath escape. Was that his laugh? Was he laughing at Stiles’ anger?

He wouldn’t be for long.

Stiles lunged at Derek, closing his clawed hands around the elder’s neck. The younger alpha knew Derek had premeditated his attack, yet he did nothing. Maybe he was submitting. As Derek’s backside hit the floor, Stiles smirked. He won. 

It went unspoken that Stiles was probably a better alpha than Derek. He was understanding, smoother than he was as a teenager, less spastic; he could handle any situation with an air of grace that was unique to Stiles. And while he had to deal with problematic situations often, because he still is Stiles, he taught himself how to take them in with ease and a calculating mind. While Stiles only grew, Derek had not. Still stubborn, and still untrusting, Derek constantly had pack issues. Everyone knew about his problems, yet, no one would tell him how to fix it. Its not like the pig headed werewolf would listen anyway. 

As he straddled the male under him, Stiles began to bask in his glorious win by scratching his nails down the alpha’s neck, and tearing into his shirt. He did this hard enough to draw a small amount of blood from the other werewolf. As he did so, his smirk evolved into a full fledged smile, and maybe even a soft giggle escaped from his throat, but he wasn’t paying that much attention to himself. He was too mesmerized by the newly exposed skin of the partially torn wife beater Derek wore.

Sure, Derek was good looking, he had broad muscled shoulders, large biceps, abs and pecs that Stiles would really like to put his mouth on, a nice scruffy face (one that Stiles wanted to rub with his face), and pretty green eyes. Too bad he had the personality of an inanimate object, and this was never more evident than right now as Stiles grew ever more flustered.

His sharpened fingernails had torn all the way through Derek’s shirt, leaving ten small lines of blood down his chest and oh so delicious abs despite the scratch marks already being healed. Derek’s lack of response drove Stiles to the brink of his sanity. Why wasn’t Derek responding like Stiles was? Although they were no longer a solid crimson, Stiles’ eyes still pulsated red every few seconds. He could feel the heat rise in his body, as his blood began to pump in the lower regions. Surely, Stiles half mast, furious, with his fangs and claws out had to bring some excitement to Derek. He was expecting some lust and anger. At least a little of one of those emotions, if not both. But he couldn’t feel any shifting in Derek’s crotch area and his eyes were still that pretty green that Stiles couldn’t get enough of. All Derek did was stare at him with furrowed eyebrows and a scowl on his face.

His claws dug deeper into the spot he left them on Derek’s abs, and when Derek’s frown deepened, Stiles took what he could get and labeled it as a success. With a cocky little smile on his face Stiles began to speak, “I wi-“

All in one quick moment, red bled into Derek’s eyes, his hands that were laying clenched by his sides now found their way to Stiles’ waist clawed and ready to dig in to his soft skin, and he flipped Stiles over. Derek was now on top. Stiles couldn’t suppress the noise that escaped from his lips as all this happened, and he couldn’t quite keep up as Derek pressed his bare and bloody body against Stiles’ clothed and once clean torso. His rough hands left Stiles’ waist and found his hands, quickly pinning them up above the younger werewolf’s head, his nails dug into the skin of Stiles’ hand and obviously Stiles wasn’t as good at hiding his emotions because he couldn’t stop the wince that presented itself on his face.

“No.” The older alpha muttered against his ear, his hot breath caressing it, before harshly biting the lobe. Again Stiles flinched. He struggled under the weight of Derek above him, even with his superhuman strength he knew the other was stronger, but it didn’t stop him from trying. “I thought you wanted this…” Derek led on. With his torso fit perfectly between Stiles’ legs, he ground his pelvis against Stiles, showing him what he meant by this. “I could smell it - your arousal. Every time. You need to learn how to mask your emotions better.” With that said, Derek thrust himself into Stiles’ clothed groin again, and this time Stiles couldn’t keep a lid on what he felt as he let out a soft whine and ground himself into Derek.

“Sorry, I’m not like you..” Stiles started, his voice strained as Derek rotated his hips in a circular fashion, grinding their dicks together. “I actually have more than one emotion.” He tried to sound matter-of-factly but it quite work, but Stiles’ blush and impossible to mask facial expressions said it all; he wanted this.

“You were never a good hiding anything.” Derek grunted out. Somehow, despite his tone, he still found the ability to sound smug as fuck.

Stiles could feel it now, the girth and hard length laid directly on top of his. He imagined what the pulse would feel like in his grip, and that only drove him further into the ecstasy. It was pathetic, Stiles knew he was pathetic; the fact that he had become so horny and willing so fast, but he’d been wanting this for a while, and Derek had known the whole time. 

Stiles’ eyes met Derek’s with ferocity. His eyes were blood red and he threw his head forward taking a bite at Derek’s face. No contact was made, but Derek did look slightly amused, and smug, as usual. “Why are you doing nothing, Derek?!” Stiles spat at him, distain in his voice, and a mixture of lust and hate on his face with his flushed cheeks and crimson eyes. “Does intimacy scare you, big boy?” The distain was still present, but his tone was ever more taunting.

Eyes red, Derek let out a ferocious growl. For a second and a half he looked wounded, like a puppy who had just accidentally been stepped on. Quickly the hurt on his face was gone, but it stayed there in Stiles’ mind and he smiled. “Looks like I struck a ner-” He started, but Derek didn’t allow him to finish.

Soft lips were on his, and rough stubble brushed his skin. His body responded immediately, kissing back with the same dull intensity, trying to push his body against Derek’s as much as he could with his hands being pinned above him.

Derek was the one who broke the kiss before it could really go somewhere. He looked like he wanted to speak; his brows were furrowed with concentration, his green eyes deepened with thought as they looked into Stiles’ brown ones, and his lips stayed there - parted and so kissable. For a second Stiles’ mind trailed off. He was curious, he wanted to know what was going on in the emotionless prick’s brain. Had his words really effected the other alpha that much? 

Obviously so. Before Stiles could register what was happening, Derek’s hands left his and made their way to Stiles upper and lower back, lifting him upright along with Derek. His legs shifted so they were now seated under Stiles. Automatically his hands rested on Derek’s large shoulders; this was the first time Stiles noticed Derek’s shirt had been completely removed. The fingertips on his back caressed him gently for a moment, before freezing momentarily, like they realized what they were doing, and gripping his shirt and pulling back with force, removing his shirt from his torso with one strong tug. Stiles gasped, but didn’t say anything despite that the shirt that was just torn from him was one of his favorites. His eyes still didn’t leave Derek’s. His brain couldn’t handle what was happening for it had short circuited a long time ago; he was riding purely on instinct. 

Red bled into his irises and his claws lengthened into Derek’s shoulders forcing a groan from the larger alpha. His hands left Derek’s shoulders. One went to Derek’s crotch, breaking the zipper there as he yanked down. The younger started palming derek through his predictably black boxer briefs. The other hand curled itself in the back of Derek’s hair and pulled, forcing Derek to bare his neck. “Submit,” Stiles growled. 

This rarely happened to Stiles. The moments where his wolf completely took over his brain functions. Heat raced through his body as he fed off the adrenaline that pumped through his veins. It was like he couldn’t stop; he couldn’t control it. It was too strong, anyone would submit to this power, including Derek.

Derek willingly allowed his head to be tilted back, forcing his neck out into the open, immediately Stiles licked along the length of it. The salty heat burst on his taste buds and a small growl of contentment left his lips. He looked so good, so edible, so delicious. His lips found his neck once again and he bit, sucking on that one spot on Derek’s neck. The hand in Derek’s pants snaked its way past his underwear, and gripped the other alpha’s leaking dick. It was just as arousing as he thought it would be, and he couldn’t bring himself to control small tug he gave Derek’s hair or the light thrust of his hips as he pumped the pulsating dick slowly, his grip tighter than it should be. Derek wined, whether in pain or pleasure, Stiles didn’t know, but he hoped for both. The nineteen year old could feel the noise vibrate through Derek’s neck and leave his lips, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

His lips left the now throbbing flesh of Derek’s neck, and nipped his way up. He let his sharp teeth sink gently into Derek with every little bite, although he didn’t exert enough pressure to break skin. The soft underside of his thumb pressed against the oozing slit of Derek and spread the precome around the thick head, emitting a shutter from Derek. 

Stiles smiled with arrogance oozing from his pores - he was winning.

His last nip was placed on Derek’s chin, and now his face was elevated above the other alpha’s, only inches apart. Derek’s face was ruggedly handsome, and incredibly masculine, but the only thing Stiles would call him right now was beautiful. He had a slight blush, obviously not as bad as Stiles’, and his jaw was clenched tight, obviously holding back his moans of pleasure and/or pain, and his eyes were sealed shut, enduring the good feeling with a grain of salt. Why didn’t he want to look at Stiles? 

Stiles grip around Derek tightened, so much so that Derek winced. “Look at me,” Stiles whispered, sounding more raw and desperate than he had intended. Obeying, Derek’s eyes opened, revealing the red that now crept into them. Stiles was overwhelmed by the hateful look that he was receiving, the hand that held Derek’s cock let up on the grip and began to pump faster and Derek’s breath hitched, obviously more out of pleasure than pain.

His nose inhaled, taking in all the sensations around him. He could smell it all, Derek’s arousal deliciously intertwined with his, and the precome oozing from him, and the tang of sweat that oh so wonderfully mingled with the air.

“What do you want from me?” Derek spoke. His words were more of an animalistic growl than human, but Stiles knew him well enough to translate.

“Everything,” Stiles replied, before he could even think about what he was truly saying to the other. He wanted to speak again, but he didn’t let himself. The teenage boy just paused for a moment, before letting go of Derek’s hair, allowing him to close the distance between their faces and meet in a heated kiss; all sharp teeth and aggression.

Their tongues immediately attacked each other as they fought for dominance, but Stiles knew how to play dirty. His hand tightened to the perfect amount of pressure around Derek’s length. The pumping motions went from level 1 to level fast and furious. Derek attempted to thrust up, but purposely Stiles weight kept him nailed to the floor. He shuttered against Stiles’ expert touch, and his name slipped out of the elder alpha’s mouth sending a chill through Stiles that made him pulse beneath his clothing. 

Stiles moved from Derek’s lips and kissed and licked long the other alpha’s jawline, causing his breaths to be sharp and to the point. At the pace his hand was moving, it was evident there wasn’t much time before-

“Stiles,” Derek growled suddenly, his cheeks flushing gently, as his dick pulsed and jets of come erupted from the slit. Most of the white substance landed on Derek’s stomach and chest, but some of it rested on Stiles’ hand. He brought his come glazed hand up to his face, and looked at it in a way that said he almost admired the way the sticky substance shimmered in the light, but, in actuality, it made him hungry for more and filled him with endless lust. His tongue licked at the come, and through his lashes, he saw Derek stare in intense amazement. Stiles smiled a sly grin as his tongue swiped all over his hands, slurping at the come messily. His fingers were in and out of his mouth, and he made sure he got every nook and cranny his hand had to offer. The whole time his eyes playfully danced back and forth between his hand and Derek’s hungry, hungry eyes.

The horny teenager was about to start licking Derek’s chest and clean him as well, but Derek was already on the move. He pushed the other alpha off of his lap, grabbed his tattered wife beater, put his now deflating dick back in his black boxer briefs, and cleaned himself up with the wife beater as he walked towards the door. “I have to go.” He muttered quietly, knowing Stiles could hear him.

Once the door was closed behind him Stiles let out a soft whine, because, damn, he was rock hard and needed to get to the bathroom stat.


End file.
